fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maka
Magic Council |previous affiliation = Running Lion |occupation = Mage |partners = Gia Alabaster |previous team = Duo of Darkness |base of operations = Magic Council Headquarters |magic = Fire Magic Healing Magic |abilities = Flight Transformation}} Maka '(マカ Maka) is a Kitsune and the current partner of Gia Alabaster and twin of Riki. She is a Mage and was summoned from one of Abraham Froth's spell books to become Gia's ally after her sealing. Maka continued to remain at Gia's side after Running Lion's defeat and went on to join the Magic Council's Military Defense Line with her. Appearance Maka is an adorable Kitsune who appears as a newborn kitten, but is actually thousands of years old. She is usually seen with a yellow fur coat with a black mark on her forehead, black paws, black ears and two black striped tails. However, in her Kitsune Form her appearance changes to that of a sabertoothed cat. Her size increases and she grows long fangs. Fire Magic also emerges from her paws and tails and her power doubles, allowing her to participate in battles against even the strongest of foes. Personality Unlike Gia's True Form, Maka is very kind, loyal and is always concerned for Gia's well being. She is also very cooperative and attentive in battles, always looking out for her comrades and rushing to their aid if necessary. Maka is also shown to be very friendly and affectionate. Maka is open to strangers petting her and does not bite unless provoked. Maka has never shown signs of wanting to return to the book she came from. Whenever the book is mentioned, she hides either behind Gia or buries her face in her neck. Maka is also willing to give her life to protect Gia, although this is not what Gia wants to happen. Maka is very aware of how Gia would react if she were to die in battle, but considers her life more important than her own. Maka is also very fond of fruits and vegetables. Her favorite food is mango and strawberry slices. She also has quite a sweet tooth and developed a liking to soft chocolate chip cookies. History Maka was sealed inside of a Black Arts spell book that belonged to Abraham Froth. Inside the book were several other demon like creatures but she and her twin brother Riki were the only non-malicious and non-demon creatures within the book. Maka was unsealed by Abraham two days after Gia was given the Summoning Soul ability via a sealing and given to her as a protector. Throughout Running Lion's active years, Maka had never approved of the things Gia was required to do. However, if she did not do them she would most likely be killed or excommunicated and left to be a peasant where she would also die. Reluctantly, Maka followed Abraham's orders in order to protect Gia. Maka continued to accompany Gia even after Miracle Fish defeated Running Lion. The two developed an exceptional and loving bond and refused to end it. However, she and Riki had gone seperate ways. Riki went with Adonis Cesaire and Maka with Gia. The twin kitsunes do not see each other for at least five years and reunite when Adonis revives Running Lion. Magic & Abilities 'Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): ''Similar to her brother, Maka is able to use Fire Magic only in her Kitsune Form. She is actually very skilled and matches her brother in power. * '''Fire Fang:' Maka brings fire into her mouth and attacks her enemy with a fierce bite. * Fire Spin: '''Maka traps her enemy in a cyclone of Fire. * '''Kitsune Flare: '''A move exclusive to Kitsunes. The caster fires a powerful shot of fire that can incinerate anything and anyone. * '''Firework: Maka unleashes several lasers of fire from her mouth. * Tiger Roar: Maka unleashes a powerful roar of fire. * 'Maka Strike: '''Maka's signature move. She embeds her entire being with fire and launches herself at the enemy, kind of like a headbutt but even stronger. 'Healing Magic '(治癒の魔法, ''Chiyu no Mahō): Both Riki and Maka are skilled in the art of Healing Magic, which has been shown to be extremely useful. The effect of the magic doubles when Riki and Maka do it together. * 'Healing Howl: '''The user must sing the incantation perfectly in order for the healing spell to work. When preformed correctly, the person they are healing is free of any life threatening injuries that are either internal or external. 'Transformation '''(変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō): ''Maka is able to transform into her true Kitsune Form via Transformation Magic, just like Riki. * '''Kitsune Form: '''Maka embeds herself in a ball of flames and transforms into a large sabertooth cat. In this form, her power doubles. '''Flight: '''Via her Kitsune Form, Maka is able to take to the skies and fly. Category:Female Category:Magic Creatures Category:Kitsune Category:Demon